Los Angeles 500
The Los Angeles 500 is an event in Cars 3 that is held at the Los Angeles International Speedway. It is the final race of the 2016 Piston Cup season. At the race, Lightning McQueen crashes trying to beat Jackson Storm. Before the Start Before the race starts, McQueen looks around to see many of his friends gone, replaced with next-generation racers. He then overhears his friend Brick Yardley get fired by the owner of Vitoline. McQueen attempts to ask his friend Bobby Swift if he knows what is happening with Brick, but coming out of his garage is a next generation racer, not Bobby. McQueen figures out that it is not Bobby just as he drives off, saying his name is Danny. The Race As the practice lap is about to end, McQueen realizes that all of his friends might be gone. Jackson Storm goes up to him and says "Hey champ, where'd all your friends go?" before driving up into pole position. McQueen is now determined to beat Storm. Just as the green flag dropped, McQueen gives everything he has. He has a bit of trouble against some next-gens early on in the race. Towards the middle of the race, McQueen has overtaken almost every next-gen. Eventually, he is in second, behind just one more, Jackson Storm. The Crash When there are just forty laps left, Jackson Storm and Lightning McQueen make their way into the pit row. McQueen urges Guido to change his tires fast, as he has to get back into the race before Jackson does. Just as Guido finishes changing his last tire, McQueen rushes out of the pits while Jackson is still in them, allowing him to take the lead. However, it does not take long for Jackson to catch up to McQueen. When he does, he tells McQueen that he had a good run and to enjoy his retirement as he speeds past him, retaking the lead. McQueen watches in shock as Storm drives further and further away. In the process, Daniel Swervez and Chase Racelott also overtake McQueen, who becomes fed up with losing and pushes himself hard trying to catch up to Jackson, Daniel, and Chase. Eventually, it becomes too much for him to handle, and he spins out of control and rams into the wall. Tim Treadless and Harvey Rodcap watch in shock as McQueen goes airborne. After doing a barrel roll across the track multiple times and suffering serious damage, he stops. Ambulances, pitties, and his Radiator Springs pals rush toward him and he is removed from the race, while Jackson Storm wins the race, and the 2016 Piston Cup. Starting Positions #2.0: Jackson Storm #15: Harvey Rodcap #5: Next Generation SynerG Racer #4: J.D. McPillar #11: Next Generation Combustr Racer #31: Cam Spinner #19: Daniel Swervez #95: Lightning McQueen #39: Buck Bearingly #54: Herb Curbler #68: H.J. Hollis #73: Rev-N-Go Racer #121: Dino Draftsky #117: Ralph Carlow #21: Ryan Laney #123: Next Generation No Stall Racer #36: Reb Meeker #48: Aaron Clocker #6: Bubba Wheelhouse, Jr. #34: Steve LaPage #00: Flip Dover #24: Chase Racelott #52: Brian Spark #67: Next Generation Carbon Cyber Racer #93: Next Generation Spare Mint Racer #33: Ed Truncan #70: Next Generation Gasprin Racer #64: Barry DePedal #84: J.P. Drive #76: Rev Roadages #28: Tim Treadless #80: Next Generation Gask-its Racer #82: Darren Leadfoot #90: Ponchy Wipeout #92: Murray Clutchburn Finishing Positions #2.0: Jackson Storm #19: Daniel Swervez #5: Next Generation SynerG Racer #28: Tim Treadless #15: Harvey Rodcap #11: Next Generation Combustr Racer #68: H.J. Hollis #123: Next Generation No Stall Racer #54: Herb Curbler #31: Cam Spinner #73: Rev-N-Go Racer #24: Chase Racelott #4: J.D. McPillar Trivia *The film implies that Lightning McQueen is the last veteran racer still standing at this race. Several books based on the film even state it directly. However, there are actually ten other veterans in the race: Reb Meeker, Buck Bearingly, Brian Spark, Rev-N-Go Racer, Ralph Carlow, Dino Draftsky, Rev Roadages, Darren Leadfoot, Ponchy Wipeout, and Murray Clutchburn. All of them are replaced by next-generation racers in the time between this race and the Florida 500. *An early version of this scene was shown at the Detroit Auto Show in January 2017. The Detroit version has slight dialogue, audio, and visual differences from the version of this scene shown in the actual movie five months later. For example, the Detroit version showed McQueen in his Cars 3 paint job instead of his Rust-eze one. *There are 35 cars that compete in this race, 11 veterans and 24 Next-Gens. *Because of an error, the Next-Generation SynerG Racer finishes third. *The Rev-N-Go Racer finished in the highest position among other veterans, having finished eleventh. *Daniel Swervez and Chase Racelott make their debut in this race. *In this race, Chase Racelott always get replaced suddenly by a Next-Gen SynerG racer in some scenes. *Harvey Rodcap was seen starting in 2nd place, but when the race offiicialy starts, he is seen in dead last. Category:Events Category:Cars 3 Category:Speedways